Measuring or detecting properties or conditions of objects or structures can provide useful information on the particular object or structure. For example, inspecting or testing an object or structure for properties or conditions such as stiffness, hardness, elasticity, and the like can provide useful guidance in determining the overall condition of the object or structure or whether the object or structure is suited for its intended use or for continuing use in a particular situation.